Adorkable 101
by PianoChick36
Summary: Quinn has an accident...see how a simple break up can change all of PCA...CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP! PLEASE Read and Review! Rating may change in later chapters
1. Breaking Up Really Burns Your Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Zoey 101 in this story, except for the ones that I make up. This is my first Z101 fic, so please bear with me!

**Title:**

**Chapter 1: Breaking Up Really Burns Your Soul**

It had been almost a week since Quinn's mishap with Mark turned into a full blown romance, and they were closer than ever. Zoey, Nicole, and Dana watched in somewhat of a disgust and Quinn and Mark shared a slurpy with two straws during lunch.

"You don't have to stare at them you know!" Zoey said to Nicole and Dana as they continued scanning the couple.

"I'm sorry. It's just so...weird. I mean, in a way it's cute but...it's just...Mark!" Nicole made a slight shiver and looked back at Zoey.

"C'mon Nicole, we should be happy for Quinn, it's her first boyfriend and it looks like they're going to be together for a long, long time." Zoey's words stretched out like a lengthy poem.

"Yeah...look at them. They're inseperable!" Just as Dana made her statement, she saw Quinn walking towards her. The girls turned to see Quinn looking rather disappointed.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Mark Del Figgalo...that's what's wrong!" Quinn's voice was loud and sturn. The girls focused their attention on Mark and saw him wiping the strawberry slurpy they'd been sharing off of his lap.

"Quinn what happened?" Nicole asked in shock.

Quinn sat down at the table and rested her head on her hands.

"Well, where should I begin. We were just talking and sharing our slurpy, when all of the sudden, out of nowhere, Mark just decides that he want's to call off out movie date to hang out with some of his guy friends. We were planning on eating dinner together and catching a movie on campus. I knew Mark was a sleaze bag. I should have known ever since I noticed that our nose hairs showed that our DNA wasn't molecularly compatible." Quinn sighed as Dana and Nicole gave each other a weird look.

"And _I _ was the one who bought the slurpy!" Quinn said finishing her sentence.

"But I thought you guys were, in love." Dana said.

"Believe me, I did too, but now, I shall never be able to look at Mark Del Figgalo as long as I live." Quinn ran away.

Zoey, Nicole and Dana tried to gather their thoughts about what had just happened. Just as Quinn left, Chase came and sat down with is tray.

"What's with Quinn?" He asked.

"She and Mark just broke up." Zoey said.

"Well it's about time Mark broke up with her. If I were him...I would...wait a minute...I wouldn't want to be him dating her! Uggh!"

"Chase! Be serious. They were totally in love. You should have seen these two!" Zoey said defending Quinn.

"Yeah and they even shared a slurpy." Nicole said chiming in.

"I think we should say something. Quinn's probably heartbroken." Dana said sympathetically.

"You're right. I'll go talk to her." Zoey got up and walked to the dorms.

When Zoey approached Quinn's door she noticed that the picture of her and Mark that she had drawn, was erased vigorusly. She heard sobs coming from the other side of the door.

She knocked quietly so she wouldn't disturb the other students.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey? Is that you?" Quinn said.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Come in."

Zoey walked in to find Quinn crumbling up pictures of Mark and throwing them into a bubbling solution. They dissolved the instant they hit the liquid.

"Quinn, what are you doing and what is that stuff?" she asked.

"It's another Quin-vention of mine. The molecules in this specially formulated acid, react with the molecules in the ink of these pictures and instantly liquify the paper. I'm erasing every memory that I ever had of M-Mark! It's scientifically proven that once a person deletes every image of a certain person or event, the human brain shuts down that section of the mind which erases the horrible memory of that something...or someone." Quinn paused for a moment, then returned to torching Mark's pictures.

"Well Quinn, maybe he didn't mean to make you feel bad. Maybe he just wanted some time with his friends." Zoey suggested.

"I thought I knew Mark. I thought that he wanted to spend every hour of every day with me!"

"Just remember that there are always lots of other fish in the sea. Now, come on, we have to get back to lunch before class starts. I left Chase alone with my meatloaf.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, I just want to finish this last stack of photos." Quinn quickly grabbed the stack of pictures as Zoey walked out.

As she walked over to the bubbling vat, she noticed someone or something outside of the window. Leaning of the solution to get a better look, Quinn didn't realize that the plug leading to her Bunsen burner was right at her ankles. She took one step and found herself head first inside of her solution. Quinn screamed at the burning sensation of the elements within it and then everything went black.


	2. Life Goes On

**Chapter 2: Life Goes On**

Quinn woke up to the beeping sound of an electronic hospital machine. She found herself trapped by wires and tubes, atleast that's what she felt. Her face burned terribly. She couldn't see anything because there was a bandage covering her eyes. She could hear voices of nurses and doctors discussing her condition. Scared to move, Quinn let out a small noise in the back of her throat. A doctor in a white lab coat turned to see Quinn.

"I think someone is waking up." he said.

"I'll check her I.V now." said his assisting nurse.

Quinn, still unaware of what had happened heard a familiar voice.

"Quinn! Are you okay?" It was Zoey's.

"Zoey?" Quinn's voice was low and dusty, like it had be locked up for ages.

"Yeah it's me! We're all here!" It was so weird for the other kids to see Quinn in such a terrible state. She wasn't the perky, yet weird Quinn they'd always known.

"Hi Quinn, I'm sorry about what happened..." Nicole said sympathetically.

"Yeah Quinn, you're really brave." Dana added.

"Wh-what happened?" Quinn asked.

"Um, you had a little accident with your, um, chemical, thingy." Zoey said.

Quinn sat up in the bed.

"I-I can't see you guys..." she said.

"Oh don't worry about that, the doctor said that your vision will be back in a couple of days." Smiling, Zoey patted Quinn on the shoulder.

"What's all of this on my face?"

"Well, um Quinn, when you fell into the mixture, the acid caused your skin to sort of, burn off." Zoey tried to explain the Quinn her condition without breaking into tears.

"So you mean, I-I I'm going to have a scarred face for the rest of my life?"

Zoey knew that from the choked sound in Quinn's voice that if she could she would cry.

"Don't worry Quinn, we're all going to be here for you." Dana said as she and the rest of the group smiled.

**One week later**

Chase, Nicole, Dana, and Michael were all sitting in the lounge watching T.V when the door suddenly burst open. It was Zoey and Quinn coming inside.

"Guess who's back!" Zoey said with a huge smile.

Dana and Nicole ran over to give Quinn a "welcome back hug".

"Oh you guys be careful, her face is still kind of sore." Zoey warned.

They led Quinn over to the couch because she still had the bandage over eyes.

"So how have you been Quinn?" Michael asked.

"I've been better. Did you know that the D.A found my laboratory and took away all of my supplies? Where will I ever do all of my experiments?"

The sad expression on Quinn's scarred face, made Chase feel sorry about all of the things that he said to her.

"Well, I hope you get better soon Quinn." He said. Quinn gave a small smirk and sat back on the couch.

A/N: I know this chapter was sort of short, but don't worry, it gets better! -Erica


	3. Pain Comes with Pleasant Surprises

**Chapter 3: Pain Comes with Pleasant Surprises**

That night, Quinn was in her dorm sitting upright on her bed not moving. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Zoey, Nicole and Dana." Zoey said.

"Come in..."

Nicole and Dana followed Zoey into Quinn's room.

"Wow, this place looks so different without all of your scientific stuff in it." Nicole said, noticing the changes.

The three girls joined Quinn on her bed and started talking.

"You won't believe what happened while you were gone!" Nicole began.

"First Chase thought he'd lost his shoe righ, and so he searched and searched for it and he still couldn't find it..."

While Nicole was in the middle of her story, Quinn began to fiddle with the bandages over her eyes.

"Quinn are you okay?" Dana asked.

"Uggh, I think these bandages are ready to come off, they're really annoying." Quinn said as she started to unravel the gauze-like material.

Zoey was worried. "Quinn, are you sure you should do that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Could you hand me my glasses?"

Dana reached over and grabbed Quinn's glasses. Quinn finished unwrapping the bandage and quickly put on her glasses.

"Oh no!" Quinn said with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"My vision, it still hasn't fully come back yet..." she sighed as she took her glasses off. She looked up to see everything clear as day, right in front of her. She looked around like a newborn baby taking in her surroundings. She didn't utter a word.

"Is something wrong?" Nicole asked.

"I sure hope not..." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I can see perfectly without my glasses..."

The jaws of her friends dropped to the floor.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. It's a three day weekend so this story should be updated very soon! Please review! I love you guys! -Erica (P.S. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Flames are not.)


	4. I'm Still Me

**Chapter 4: I'm Still Me**

"Quinn...are you sure that you can see?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I can see everything!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" Nicole jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of the room." She held her hand up behind her head.

"I can see that you're holding up five fingers on your left hand and I see two of your fingers poking out from behind you so I guess...you're technically holding up...seven."

Nicole gasped, "She really can see!"

"This is great Quinn, now you don't have to worry about wearing those dorky glasses anymore!" Dana said.

"What's wrong with my glasses?" Quinn asked.

"Oh! Nothing, I just meant we can all see your face now and we're not distracted by the glasses!" She said trying to play it off.

Quinn looked down at her lap and began to twidle with her glasses.

"What's the matter?" Zoey asked.

Quinn sighed, "No one is going to notice that my glasses are gone. They're just going to notice the horrid scars on my face from the acid. I'm never going to look normal again. Why did I have to break up with Mark in the first place? It wasn't even that big of a deal. I knew I was smothering him...it..it was just all my fault. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." Quinn fell onto her pillow and began to cry.

"It's okay Quinn. We're here for you. No one is going to say anything about you. Just because you have a little scar on your face, doesn't make you, not Quinn. You're fine just the way you are." Zoey gave Quinn a hug and was soon joined by Nicole and Dana.

"Well we're going to go now. If you need us, just come to our dorm." Zoey said as she climbed of the bed.

"Thanks you guys." Quinn said as she watched her friends walk out of the room. She let out a sigh and fell asleep.

**The next day**

It was about 7:50 am and Zoey, Chase, and the rest of the gang were down at breakfast. Everyone except for Quinn. Zoey came from the lunch line and sat her tray down next to Chase's.

"Hey you guys." She said.

Chase looked around as Nicole and Dana joined them.

"Where's Quinn?" He asked.

"I think she's still in her dorm. I felt so bad for her last night. She's really self concious about her scars." Zoey said.

"Yeah, but the weirdest thing happened." Nicole began.

"What happened?" Michael asked nugding Chase's tray to make room for himself.

"Okay, you know how some of the chemical mixture got into her eyes...and she had to wear that bandage thingy? Well, she..." Before Nicole could finish, she heard a voice coming from behind her. The group turned around and noticed someone standing in the door frame.

"Hi guys!" The girl was dressed in an outrageous outfit splashed with every color of the rainbow. Although it seemed a bit tacky, it still had some sort of suttle cuteness to it.

"Woah! Are you a new student?" Chase asked with wide eyes.

"Do you need me to get your lunch tray for you? I'm Michael and I'm the tour guide for new students and..." The girl cut them off.

"No I'm not a new student, silly...it's me Quinn!" It was Quinn walking through the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Quinn!" Michael and Chase both said together.

"Yeah, it's just me." she said.

"Quinn!" They said again.

"Didn't she just say that she was?" Dana said with a smart attitude.

"Oh my gosh Quinn! You look so different," Zoey said.

"Thanks. What's so different about me?" Quinn asked.

"You're scars...they're like...gone!" Nicole said excitedly.

"I know!" Quinn exclaimed.

"But how did you..." Zoey was cut off.

"I don't know where they went! I just fell asleep and I woke up and then, they were gone!"

"But, all of your pimples and blemishes are gone too! No offense..." Dana said with a shocked look on her face.

"Thanks...I think." she said. "It's not that big of a deal you guys. I guess that means I'm just back to normal. Nothing's changed. I'm still ordinary Quirkish Quinn! Besides, no one's going to notice me anyways." Just as Quinn sat down, Dustin ran inside.

"Zoey! I fell down on the way inside and now my knee is bleeding!" Dustin cried.

"Dustin, it's just a little scrape it will be okay." Zoey said reasuringly.

"Well, I could always give you a hypo-allergenic santizer. It will take the hurt out instantly!" Quinn said. Dustin turned around and looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dustin! That's Quinn!" Zoey said with a giggle.

"You're Quinn!"

"Yeah it's me!" she said. "Now about that santizer..." as she was talking, Dustin then let out a huge gasp and fainted.

**A/N: I hope you guys are getting into it...I need reviews please (they help me write!)! Thanks for reading! -Erica**


	5. It Couldn't Be

**A/N:** Wow, sorry I haven't updated in forever. By the way, about the last chapter, "santizer" is really supposed to be "sanitizer." (I just noticed this and it bothered me). Thanks to my 6 reviewers. I'll try my best to update more often. Enjoy! -Erica

**Chapter 5: It Couldn't Be**

"Dustin, are you okay?" Zoey asked as she leaned over her brother from her chair.

Dustin's eyes opened wide. He sat up and looked at Quinn. "Zoey…I think it's time we had that talk…" He said in state of shock.

"Dustin!" Zoey snapped. She jokingly pushed Dustin's head to the side.

"It looks to me like Dustin's got himself a crush…" said Michael with a grin on his face. Quinn blushed.

Dustin stood up fast. "I do not! OUCH!" Dustin fell to the ground. "My knee! It still hurts! Zooeyy!" he said in an annoying voice.

"Well, there's always my hypo-allergenic sanitizer…It's chemically invasive and it won't clog your pores, plus it doubles as an insect repellent and…" Quinn rambled.

"I think I'll just take him to the nurse's office." Zoey suggested. "Dustin, can you walk on it?" Dustin shook his head pitifully. "Well I'm not gonna carry you!" She exclaimed.

"I'll come with you guys." Michael picked Dustin up and he and Zoey left.

"Well I'm going to go get in line to get some food before class starts. Does anyone want anything?" Quinn asked. Chase, Nicole and Dana shook their heads and resumed eating.

As Quinn walked away, Chase smiled a small smile.

"What was that I just saw?" Nicole said to Chase.

"What?" He asked, coming out of a small daze.

"You were smiling at Quinn, weren't you?"

"Are you kidding? Quinn? Quinn? Yeah right!"

"Oh come on Chase, when she walked in, you practically fell out of your seat!" Dana commented.

"I did not."

"Okay Chase if you want us to believe that…we'll just play along." Said Dana. She and Nicole stood up to leave.

"Wait! Where are you guy going?" He asked.

"We were up talking all night and we kinda forgot to re-type our book reports." Nicole said.

"You guys just can't leave me here alone with…" Just then, Quinn walked up and put he tray down.

"Bye you guys, we'll see you in math!" They both walked away.

Quinn and Chase were left alone…together at one table. Quinn looked down and started unwrapping her fork and napkin. Chase stared at her deeply. He couldn't help the strange feeling inside of him. He felt as if he could stare at her for hours.

"Where did Nicole and Dana go?" She asked him. Chase quickly snapped out of his daze.

"What?"

"Where are Nicole and Dana?"

"Oh, uh, they went to the computer lab."

"Oh, okay. It looks like it's just you and me." She grinned and took a sip of her milk.

"Yeah, just, you and me." An awkward silence passed over the table. Chase was getting tired of the silence. He wanted her to talk. He wanted to hear her voice, which had become exceptionally beautiful after the accident.

"So…did you see that National Geographic special last night?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence.

Chase smiled. "No, I didn't. What was it about?" Chase was so caught up in the sound of Quinn's voice and the look of her face, that he didn't realize that he had led her to talk about what he dreaded and what she loved…science.

"Well, it was about this new Polynesian bacteria that spreads throughout the human body and causes a rare form of bacterial _Polynesian_ meningitis. It starts by jumping into your blood stream and…Chase?" She paused. He broke from yet another trance.

"What?"

"Are you still listening?"

"Yeah, of course, keep talking." Quinn continued her story.

"So, it starts in the blood stream and eats away at your intestines and…oh no!" Quinn cried.

Chase sat up in his seat quickly, "What?"

"I forgot to turn on my chicken incubator! I was so bummed out about my accident that I totally forgot to turn it on! Now the eggs will never hatch! Sorry Chase, I've got to go!" Quinn raced off to her dorm.

Chase sat back in his chair and sighed. She was gone. He thought about how much pain she was in at the hospital and he was so glad to see her happy again. Chase got caught up in his thoughts.

"She looked so good today…" Chase said.

"Who looked good today?" Chased turned around to see Michael hovering over him like a bee.

"No one! What are you talking about?"

"I know who this is about. You've got the hots for Quinn don't you?"

"No.We're just f-friends." Chased stuttered as Michael gave him a smirkish look.

The bell rang.

"Yeah, just friends…right…come on, let's go." Michael stood up.

"I'll be right there, I'm just gonna throw these trays away."

"Okay, I'll see you in class man." Michael left.

Could he really be having feelings for Quinn? Never in a million years had Chase even want to lay eyes on Quinn, now that was all he wanted to do. He stared at her tray, remembering how she looked when she opened her fork and napkin and that cute smile that she gave him. Usually Quinn looked like a Party City had exploded, but today, despite her clothing she really did look radiant. Chased fell into another dream state, until he realized that the warning bell had rung and that he only had five minutes to get to the other side of campus. He threw the trays into the garbage can and ran off to class.


End file.
